


Kink

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [266]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared Padalecki, Language Kink, M/M, Panty Kink, Smut, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: RPF. Jensen has a language and pantie kink. So Jared takes advantage. He dresses in pink panties and as Jensen fucks him he pleads or cries out in a language of your choice. Thanks!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Jared is speaking French in this. I am bad at other languages, so hopefully, I got the translations for this right. If I didn't, I am very very sorry.  
> Also translations of what Jared is saying in this:  
> Baisez-moi: Fuck me  
> Baiser: Fuck  
> Plus dur: Harder  
> Plus vite: Faster

When Jared discovered Jensen had a language kink and a panty kink, he went to work quickly.

While Jensen was out, Jared went out, and bought a pair of pink lacy panties, going back home and slipping them on. He quickly learned a couple of phrases in French and waited patiently for Jensen to return.

When Jared heard the door shut and Jensen call out he was home, Jared smiled, lounging on the bed, spreading his legs.

Jensen walked into the room, and froze talking in all of Jared. Jared was only wearing the pink lacy panties, cockhead sticking out, beaded with pre-come, and Jensen’s hand drifted down to palm light at his cock.

“Jared…” Jensen murmured.

“ _Baisez-moi_.” Jared said, hands sliding down his legs.

Jensen gave a soft whine and started to knead his cock, feeling it harden in his pants.

“I have no idea what you just said.” Jensen said.

“But it’s hot, isn’t it?” Jared said, grabbing the lube. He turned around, shoving his ass in the air, and shaking it slightly. “Come on Jensen.” Jared said, glancing back.

Jensen moved quickly, yanking his clothes off as he settled behind Jared, hands running over the fabric of the panties.

“Fuck, Jared….look so fucking hot.”

Jensen pulled the panties to the side, and looked down at Jared’s hole, leaning down and licking a stripe upwards.

“ _Baiser_ … _baiser_ …” Jared moaned.

“God, I wish I knew what you were saying.” Jensen grunted, before taking the lube, and slicking his fingers up. He pressed a finger against Jared’s hole and slowly watched it sink in. “Gonna fuck you with the panties on.” Jensen said.

He opened Jared up slowly, watching his fingers stretch the ring of muscle.

“Ready, Jared?”

Jared nodded, moaning as Jensen rocked three fingers inside the younger man.

Jensen grinned and lubed his fingers away, lubing his cock, and slowly sinking inside Jared.

“Jensen!” Jared moaned as Jensen started to rock into him.

“Fuck, you look so hot. Sound so hot. God, Jared.” Jensen groaned, pounding into Jared’s ass, hearing the slap of flesh on flesh. “How long have you been planning this?”

“Ever since I found out abut the kinks.” Jared grunted, pushing back, rolling his hips. Jensen’s cock nailed Jared’s prostate, and Jared cried out. “Jesus! _Plus dur_! _Plus vite_! Jensen!”

Jensen grunted, hands gripping Jared’s hips.

Jensen refused to let up until Jared came, crying out Jensen’s name.

Jensen came deep inside Jared, and grunted, stilling.

“Jesus Christ, Jared. We’re definitely gonna need to do this more often.” Jensen murmured, hands roaming softly on Jared’s back.


End file.
